


A piedi nudi nel parco

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: There you'll be' [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Japril, Love Story, Sentimentale, famiglia, park, pic nic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Jackson e April erano così presi dal lavoro che avevano dimenticato di passare del tempo insieme come una famiglia.Avevano divorziato, facevano i turni per stare con Harriet, ma persino quelli sembravano allontanarli dalla promessa fatta quel giorno.Le loro vite si erano complicate, più di quanto avrebbero immaginato, eppure quel giorno, una forza a loro sconosciuta li portò a compiere gesti complementari.Una famiglia che si stava riscoprendo, a piccoli passi, a piedi nudi nel parco.





	A piedi nudi nel parco

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**Iniziativa** :  _Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e_ _Fanwriter.it_ _!_  
  **Numero Parole** : 2.781  
  **Prompt** : 3. Picnic in famiglia (prompt brevi)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

L’ospedale aveva appena ricevuto una nuova chiamata dai vigili del fuoco, tutto il personale era stato chiamato, eppure né il cercapersone di Jackson, né quello di April era suonato.  
Magari la vita aveva smesso di giocare con loro.  
La rossa era intenta a sistemare l'appartamento dai giocattoli sparsi per casa da Harriet, mentre Jackson era intento a cancellare le foto con Maggie sul telefono.   
Avevano davvero passato il limite, entrambi, solo che April si era ripresa dal suo stato di alcolizzata, in quanto a lui… aveva impiegato un anno per capire che tra loro non poteva funzionare.  
Jackson era un tipo sentimentale, lo stesso uomo che si era alzato davanti a tutti e aveva confessato il suo amore per April, lo stesso che aveva interrotto quel matrimonio e che poi la sera stessa aveva sposato la donna dalla chioma rossa.  
Era difficile per lui ammettere di aver fallito, ma… era così e, mentre scorreva tra i ricordi nella galleria del telefono, trovò una vecchia foto di April e Harriet.  
   
_“Oh, non ricordavo nemmeno di avercela ancora” si disse mentalmente, mentre un nodo alla gola iniziò a formarsi._  
_“Era tutto più facile, anche se litigavamo spesso” ammise verso la sua figura, ma intorno a lui il mondo sembrò prendere colore._  
   
Non voleva, ma alla fine finì per chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare a quel momento, uno dei tanti che avevano condiviso insieme in cui si era sentito l’uomo più felice del mondo.  
   
_April era intenta a giocare con la figlia, tanto da non accorgersi che Jackson era fermo davanti alla porta che li osservava._  
_“Eh brubru, eh ciecie” farfugliò frasi e  parole senza senso solo per vedere sorridere Harriet._  
_La piccola era così felice che non smetteva di ridere, la stanza silenziosa si riempì della sua vocina melodiosa, l’unica cosa che migliorava le sue giornate._  
_Jackson spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra non fece rumore, estrasse il suo telefono dalla giacca, aprì la fotocamera e scattò._  
_“Jackson!” esclamò sorpresa April, ma lui l’aveva già immortalata._  
_Era l’immagine più bella che avesse mai visto. La sua ex moglie rilassata, sua figlia che rideva e un quadro familiare perfetto, anzi quasi perfetto._  
   
Il suono del suo cellulare lo riportò alla realtà. Chiuse la galleria e nel farlo notò che se non si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato in ritardo all’appuntamento con April per prendersi Harriet.  
   
Lei era in cucina che preparava il pranzo, lanciando delle occhiate alla figlia per controllare che si trovasse sempre in soggiorno.   
L’attimo in cui si era voltata, un millesimo di secondo e lei non c’era più. Si asciugò le mani e corse nella sua stanza, convinta che fosse lì, ma non c’era, neppure in bagno, nel ripostiglio o...  
   
_“Maledizione! Perché non ci ho pensato prima!” Arrabbiata si disse, correndo verso la sua cameretta, proprio dove la trovò._  
   
«Harriet» la chiamò lei con un tono di voce troppo alto, tanto da spaventarla.  
S’inumidirono gli occhi, prese l’orsacchiotto accanto a sé e lo strinse tra le sue piccole braccia.  
   
_“Ovvio, guarda se non si fosse cullata con il peluche che le aveva regalato Jackson” infastidita ammise nella sua testa, mentre l’altra parte di sé la canzonò per quella stupida gelosia._  
   
Era un gesto innocente ma April era morta di paura per la sua scomparsa e con il cuore dolorante la rimproverò. Non era brava a fare questo, ma sapeva che talvolta era necessario.  
«Andiamo a mettere le scarpe» le disse, allungando una mano e tendendola verso la figlia che scuotè la testa e si rifiutò di alzarsi.  
«No, papà» balbettò, mentre la donna stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza.  
Era una giornata no per la piccola, quel mattino aveva fatto i capricci per i vestiti, le scarpe, la colazione e ogni cosa immaginabile.  
«C’è la mamma qui, andiamo a mettere le scarpe» affermò dolcemente ma con voce che non ammetteva repliche.  
La testardaggine di sua figlia non ammetteva repliche.  
 «Sei come tuo padre» esclamò contrariata.  
«Sì, papà» disse illuminandosi gli occhi e tendendo le mani verso di lei perchè voleva essere presa in braccio.  
Nella sua testa si formarono mille insulti verso Jackson, odiava ciò che aveva fatto loro, ma non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo perché in parte era anche colpa sua.  
Iniziò a baciare le guance della piccola, a farle il solletico nella pancia e sotto i piedini; giocarono come se il tempo si fosse fermato, come se quel momento fosse solo per loro.  
Era così.  
April si prese per sé quell’attimo in cui ogni cosa era perfetta, i suoi sorrisi erano sinceri, la vita le scorreva nelle vene e l’amore per quel piccolo esserino che teneva tra le braccia.  
Harriet era intenta a succhiarsi il pollice e non prestò attenzione alla madre che grazie a quella distrazione le infilò le scarpette rosse, il regalo che Catherine le aveva fatto per Natale.  
«Ora siamo tutte profumate, vestite e pronte per papà» svogliatamente aggiunse, anche se dietro quell’atteggiamento si nascondeva tanta tenerezza.  
«Papà» ripeté lei, tenendo le mani verso l’alto e aspettando che la facesse volare.  
Non si rendeva conto che quei gesti erano tutta la sua vita, viveva di quegli attimi.  
«Ora vai a giocare in camera che mamma finisce di sistemare la sua camera» convenne, mentre due occhietti verdi la guardavano sorridente.  
A piccoli passi Harriet si diresse nella sua stanza, ormai piena di ogni tipo di gioco, mentre April fece scivolare le mani verso la cassettiera e la aprì.  
   
_“Non farlo” disse la voce nella sua testa, la stessa che la avvertiva che si sarebbe fatta solo del male._  
_“E statti zitta” le inveì contro, per poi sospirare e appoggiare la mano sotto i vestiti prima di prendere due cornici fotografiche._  
   
April prese la prima quella con la cornice d’argento e passò il dito sopra i volti felici di due April e Jackson ormai lontani anni luce.  
Quella foto era stata scattata il giorno del loro matrimonio, quello che avevano celebrato lo stesso giorno in cui si doveva sposare con Matthew.  
April guardò la sua espressione felice, gli occhi dell’ex pieni di amore e quei vestiti presi all’ultimo minuto, con la promessa che la loro vita sarebbe cambiata.  
Più la guardava e più non si riconosceva.  
I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, era da tanto che non si lasciava ai sentimentalismi, ma per lei non era bene farlo dato che… l’ultima volta l’avevano fatta immergere nel mondo dell’alcol.  
Poco dopo cacciò indietro le lacrime e rimase ad ammirare una piccola foto inserita in una cornice vecchia quanto vissuta.  
   
_Erano tutti in fibrillazione per quel bellissimo evento, ognuno di loro passava a vedere come stessero madre e figlia ma Meredith lasciò che la famiglia riunita dopo tanto si godesse quel momento._  
_Ricordava bene cosa significava e ciò che si provava a partorire da sole._  
_Stava per andarsene quando Jackson entrò con la bambina, si avvicinò all’ex e la poggiò tra le sue braccia mentre entrambi si guardavano negli occhi._  
_Fu la decisione di un attimo._  
_Estrasse dal camice il telefono, aprì la fotocamera e scattò la foto, immortalando per sempre quel momento d’amore, pace e tranquillità._  
_Qualche giorno dopo si avvicinò alla stanza, April e Harriet dormivano, lasciò la fotografia sul comodino e se ne andò._  
_Passò per quei corridoi la sera per controllare i suoi pazienti quando la rossa la chiamò e la pregò di entrare._  
_«Lui è il tuo **amore da post-it**?» domandò April confusa senza riuscire a capire ciò che l’amica volesse dire._  
_Meredith alzò gli occhi al cielo, indietreggiò e poco dopo posò lo sguardo su di lei che aspettava ancora una risposta._  
_«Vedo come lo guardi e come lui guarda te. Avrete anche divorziato, tra di voi sarà anche finita, ma state mentendo a voi stessi. Quel tipo di amore…» e indicò la foto  solo per farle capire ciò che intendesse ._  
_«Quel tipo di amore è… quello da post- it. Sì, è quello che avevamo io e Derek, quello che hanno Jo e Alex e… quello che avete tu e Jackson», April stava per replicare, ma Meredith alzò la mano e la fermò ancor prima che lo facesse._  
_«Vorrei avere una seconda possibilità con mio marito, vorrei così tante cose che non basterebbe una vita. Alla fine però ciò che vorrei davvero è averlo di nuovo con me, anche solo per un ultimo abbraccio. Te l’ho detto affinchè tu aprissi gli occhi, perché… **tu hai** quella possibilità» e, senza aggiungere altro se ne andò lasciando l’amica a riflettere su quelle parole e sul loro immenso significato._  
   
 Era ancora assorta in quel ricordo, teneva stretta tra le mani la foto quando si riscosse per il suo insistente del citofono di casa e per le piccole urla che chiamavano papà.  
Rimise tutto nel cassetto, lo richiuse e corse all’ingresso ad aprire a Jackson.  
«Prendi la tua borsa, indossa le scarpe e se vuoi… cambiati che _noi…_ » ci tenne a precisare, «Andiamo a Lincoln Park a fare un pic nic in famiglia» annunciò elettrizzando, lasciando April senza parole.  
«Sì, si» gridò la piccola che iniziò a sbattere le mani e a saltellare intorno a loro.  
 «Non avremmo dovuto parlarne prima? Almeno prima di comunicare questi piani davanti a tua figlia?» chiese tra i denti la rossa, facendogli corrugare le sopracciglia.  
 «Avrei dovuto, ma sapevo già la tua risposta» e detto ciò la trascinò fuori di casa, tenendo in braccio la figlia e portando il borsone per le evenienze nell’altro.  
 «Non è importante cosa fare, quanto saremo impegnati o se non ci ameremo più, c’è una cosa che nelle nostre vite dovrà avere la priorità: nostra figlia» ripeté la promessa Jackson, mentre April sconvolta saliva in macchina e lo osservava silenziosamente.  
L’ex marito sistemò la figlia nel seggiolone dietro, porse le scarpe a lei e prima di mettere in moto accese la radio fermandosi nella stazione che sapeva sarebbe stata perfetta.  
Era calato il silenzio, Harriet durante la strada si era addormentata e April non riusciva a dire nulla di senso compiuto perché la sua testa era piena di domande, le stesse che non avrebbero mai avuto una risposta.  
Jackson alternava la sua attenzione tra il traffico e la donna che sedeva nel lato del passeggero profondamente silenziosa. Non aveva obiettato quando aveva cambiato strada o, quando si era fermato per un caffè o, quando aveva iniziato a parlare del lavoro.  
Sembrava una mummia, ma la verità era che April era felice e aveva paura che nel momento in cui avrebbe parlato, tutto sarebbe svanito.  
Era da troppo tempo che non lo vedeva felice, che non facevano qualcosa insieme e quella promessa, la stessa che lui aveva ripetuto, era troppo lontano dal giorno in cui l’avevano pronunciata.  
«Perché?» timidamente domandò, mentre schiarendosi, la gola cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Non rispose. Jackson non voleva questo. Non voleva litigare, ma tutto gli sembrava portare in quella direzione.  
«Perché?» chiese con tono forte ancora una volta, ma per risposta lui la guardò e sorrise.  
Il cervello di April si era fermato, il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere e in quel momento la voce di Meredith risuonava nei meandri della sua mente.  
«Siamo arrivati» annunciò, prima di scendere e iniziare a sistemare la loro area di pic nic.  
Aveva pensato a tutto.  
Jackson distese sull’erba una grandissima tovaglia, dispose alcuni cuscini sotto l’albero al fresco, sistemò la borsa frigo per le bibite e poi uscì il famigerato cesto in vimini da pic nic.  
Era ancora in macchina, si era appena tolta la cintura quando sentì il suo sportello aprirsi e due occhi azzurri guardarla.  
 «Perché ho capito che in quei giorni, anzi mesi, ho messo da parte molte cose e non voglio più farlo. Ci siamo fatti una promessa ed io non l’ho mantenuta. Siamo qui… perché siamo una famiglia» e, detto ciò allungò una mano, prese quella di lei e la fece scendere subito dopo aver fatto a prendere la piccola che teneva ancora in braccio.  
Harriet iniziò a camminare per poi finire a terra sulla tovaglia tra i tanti cuscini colorati.  
«Le piace qui» affermò April, restando ancora in piedi a osservare la figlia ridere, giocare e saltellare in giro.  
 «In questo posto ci sono stato la prima volta che mi hai detto che eri incinta, che quel piccolo esserino era nostra figlia» gli confessò, mentre April sgranava gli occhi e apriva la bocca per lo stupore.  
«Eppure sei riuscito a ferirmi come non avrei mai creduto possibile» e in quel momento sentì una forza dentro di lei che sembrava inarrestabile.  
Doveva dirglielo, altrimenti se ne sarebbe pentita per sempre.  
 «Abbiamo attraversato così tanti momenti che questo sembra solo un altro di quelli. Ho lasciato alle mie spalle tutto ciò che c’è stato, ma non riesco a dimenticare ciò che è…»  
 «Mi dispiace April… Non volevo ferirti»  
 «Ma l’hai fatto. Hai lasciato che quel momento di dolore, quella perdita di fede mi accecasse e mi portasse via tutto» affermò con voce tremante mentre si torturava le mani.  
 «Avevo bisogno di te e tu non c’eri. Non pretendevo che lasciassi Maggie, ma che saresti stato al mio fianco. Eri l’unica persona che mi conosceva davvero, che poteva capire quello che mi stava succedendo, quelle azioni, quelle frasi non erano da me e…» si fermò perché le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigare il suo viso, le asciugò in fretta ma non quanto avrebbe voluto perché Jackson la raggiunse e la strinse a sé.  
 «Perdonami» chiese con un filo di voce, ma sapeva che non lo meritava.  
«Il problema è questo. Io l’ho già fatto, ma non riesco comunque a dimenticare».  
 «Lo so che ho commesso tantissimi errori e passerò la vita a farmi perdonare, a provare di meritare di averti nella mia vita, ma lasciamelo fare. Stavolta lasciami essere qui, al tuo fianco» dolcemente confessò, mentre April rimaneva stretta a lui, memorizzando ogni particolare di quel momento.  
Erano così presi dalla loro conversazione che solo dopo un pò si accorsero che Harriet aveva trovato il cesto da pic nic, l’aveva aperto e si era sporcata i vestiti con i panini e la frutta che aveva preparato e messo rigorosamente negli  appositi contenitori.  
«Harriet» all’unisono la chiamarono, ma lei si era già tolta le scarpe e scorrazzava felice e libera nel parco, con i piedi sull’erba in contatto con la natura e la pace.  
Jackson fece gli stessi gesti della figlia, si tolse le scarpe, arrotolò i pantaloni e le maniche del maglione per correrle dietro. Provò a tirare con sé l’ex moglie, ma non funzionava così. Non tutto passava solo per aver organizzato una giornata fuori.  
April si sedette sulla tovaglia e rimase a guardarli giocare, ma quando tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lei, sapeva di essere nei guai.  
Padre e figlia iniziarono a farle il solletico, si presero gioco di lei e della sua paura dei ragni e mentre vivevano quel giorno in famiglia, entrambi gli adulti si accorsero che era quello di cui avevano bisogno.  
Non lo avrebbero mai ammesso, ma era così.  
Passarono il resto della giornata al parco, tra giochi, scherzi e sorrisi, ogni cosa fu immortalata nei loro telefoni e nessuno dei due obbiettò quando si fecero una foto di famiglia, segno che quello era il loro nuovo inizio.  
April non era del tutto convinta di dargli una possibilità, almeno non come amico, né tanto meno per qualcosa di più, ma come padre sì, questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Lo osservava da lontano, vide che a piedi scalzi, mano nella mano portava sua figlia in riva al mare, le stava parlando mentre lei rideva. Era invidiosa della piccola, del mondo di fantasia in cui viveva.  
Forse anche lei ogni tanto avrebbe voluto quella scappatoia e, magari un giorno di questi l’avrebbe avuta.  
   
_“Stai sorridendo” le disse la sua io interiore, ma lei non se ne curò._  
_“E lo stai facendo tanto” continuò, la stava provocando, ma April rimase ad ammirare quella famiglia quasi perfetta._  
   
La sua mente ripercosse tutti i momenti vissuti insieme: quelli da amici, fidanzati, sposati, ex e poi di nuovo innamorati e infine… il niente più totale. Ogni ricordo era la prova che April e Jackson erano tornati sempre l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, non importava cosa fosse successo, di chi era stata la colpa o quanto lontano erano stati, finivano insieme.  
«Lui è il mio amore da post-it» alla fine con un filo di voce ammise, forse più a se stessa che al suo cuore che lo sapeva già.  
Si alzò lentamente, si pulì le mani nel retro dei jeans, si tolse le scarpe e raggiunse Jackson e Harriet in riva alla spiaggia.  
 Il loro destino era già stato scritto, solo che nel percorrerlo avevano dovuto affrontare prove difficili. Adesso, quello era il primo passo per ricominciare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
 Spazio d'autrice:  
Buonasera e... ben ritrovati.... Questa è la seconda storia che scrivo per partecipare al contest, veramnete ne ho altre due pronte, ma purtroppo non riuscirò a pubblicare entro la scadenza, ma non preoccupatevi perhcè arriveranno anche dopo ;)  
Che dire? Questa storia non era nata così, ma più andavo avanti e più volevo lasciare qualcosa....  
La storyline è quella della 14 stagione, per chi la segue sa come stanno andando le cose, l'unica differenza e che io ho fatto passare un anno da questa stagione.  
Ho tenuto a precisare che Jackson e Maggie sono stati insieme ma poi si sono lasciati, April ha capito ciò che stava passando e lasciano quell'oscurità per ritrovare la luce e  la fede, invece, la piccola Harriet è cresciuta.  
A parte questi piccoli chiarimenti, ammetto che ho voluto far in modo che April non perdonasse subito Jackson anche perchè sono così arrabbiata con lui per quello che non sta facendo inq uesta stagione... Le sue parole ci sono, ma mancano i gesti e per ciò che sta passando April ci voglio gesti e non parole, o meglio non solo.  
Ho cercato di riscattare tutto questo... Spero che vi piaccia, che questa piccola storia vi ha dato modo di apprezzare di nuovo questa coppia e per il resto... fatemi sapere... sono curiosa dei vostri pareri....  
  
Ah!! Dimenticavo....  
Alcuni chiarimenti per le foto di cui parlavo....  
 La prima cornice che April prende in mano: [Matrimonio Japril](https://i.imgur.com/87xFmkv.png)  
Seconda cornice fotografiche regalatagli da Meredith:  
[Sguardo innamorato di April](https://i.imgur.com/2gIpVWJ.jpg)  
[Sguardo innamorato di Jackson](https://i.imgur.com/F8JvJhE.jpg)  
  
Buona lettura a tutti =D  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
  
  
 


End file.
